


Dressing Up

by Rynbie



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynbie/pseuds/Rynbie
Summary: Kurt's Halloween costume proves troublesome for David Karofsky.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 9 years ago, decided I hated it, then recently reread it and decided I don't hate it anymore. Enjoy.

_**Gingham**_  
  
Dave tried not to feel too uncomfortable in costume. He just felt like such a tool wandering the halls of McKinley in this get-up. But Schue had said everyone in Glee club had to dress up for Halloween, all day, no exceptions. It was some kind of exercise in confidence. He just tried to keep his head low and bide his time until the dance tonight, when everyone would be in costume.

It was incredibly difficult to keep your head low when sitting atop it was a three-cornered pirate hat.

What in the hell had possessed him to dress as a pirate, he would never know. But it just felt right at the time. Now, with all the school staring at him and snickering, he wanted to crawl into a corner somewhere and hide out. There were way too many gay jokes they could oh-so-easily make from his costume, and now that he was out he knew they would.

He tried not to look at their judgmental faces, and kept repeating to himself that being in Glee club, and being near Kurt, was worth this.

One side effect of keeping your head low is that you’re not always entirely sure what you’re looking at.

He saw the shoes first, these little pale pink things with straps and flowers just behind glossy painted toenails. Thinking those might be a little fancy for school, David let his eyes drift slowly up the pale, smooth, shaven legs. Those legs were… Dave swallowed, confused by his own train of though. His eyes reached the hem of the pink gingham dress, it’s flowy skirt swaying. It was cinched in at the small waist. Dave wasn’t bothered by the lack of breasts, all he saw was the pale expanse of collarbone framed by the thin shoulder straps tied in small bows. He wanted to lick that chest, like candy. He didn’t understand. He was gay, he had come out, he liked men, why in the hell-

Oh.

Oh.

His eyes finally reached the porcelain angel’s face. The little pleased smirk held a hint of lip gloss, and lovely light brown hair, though no longer than normal, was held out of Kurt Hummel’s face by two pink plastic flower barrettes on the right side of his head.

Dave didn’t notice he’d stopped walking until Azimio bumped into him.

“Hey what the fuck man, you need-“ The tone changed instantly when he saw David’s face. “Sup man, what you doing standing in everyone’s way?”

“Um, nothing, I-“ He turned to his friend and had to do a double take. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Oh!” Az leaned back and spread his arms out, looking proud. “You like it?”

“You’re a pirate.”

“Hell yeah.”

“I’m a pirate.”

Az cocked his head to the side. “Dude, that’s the point.”

“You’re not even in Glee club.”

“Psh.” Azimio shrugged and slammed a hand onto Dave’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “Best friend solidarity bro. A pirate’s life for you, a pirate’s life for me.”

“Mm hm.” Dave shook his head and looked away.

“Hey who’s the new gir- oh.”

Dave didn’t have to look to know what Az was talking about, but he did anyway. Any excuse. Any damn excuse.

Kurt was at his locker now. Pink fingernails turned the dial delicately, and then pulled up on the latch and opened the door. He lifted himself up on his tiptoes to pull a book carefully into his arms. It was a totally unnecessary action- Kurt wasn’t short enough to struggle with reaching his things. But when he did it the skirt raised ever-so-slightly, showing the smallest bit of more leg.

Dave shuddered.

Az noticed and chuckled. “Man you are fucked.”

He swallowed hard and shrugged his friend’s hand off his shoulder, striding over to his own locker. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Azimio leaned against the wall next to where David stood, and looked from Kurt to his best friend. “Hummel has you wrapped around his manicured pinky. And you’re loving it.”

“Fuck you man, it’s just a Halloween costume.” He rummaged through his books, though he really didn’t need anything from his locker.

“If you say so.” He shrugged. “You better find something more interesting to say, though. The lovely lady is headed your way.”

He peeked from behind his locker door. Kurt was indeed moving towards him, a grin on his lips, practically bouncing with every step.

“Shit.” He hid his face in his locker, and rubbed his eyes furiously.

Az lifted himself away from the wall and started to leave. “Good luck!”

“Azimio, no!” He grabbed for his friend’s arm, but fell short as Az grinned at him and waggled his fingers in a goodbye. “Don’t you dare leave me here alone you son of a bi- Hey Kurt.” The final two words were considerably louder, said with a forced smile as he shut his locker a bit too fast.

Kurt feigned a frown and shook a finger at Dave. “It’s Elizabeth today, hadn’t you noticed?” He took a step back and twirled to accentuate the point. Dave’s breath caught when the skirt rose with his motion.

“Um, yeah, I noticed. Really?” He scratched the back of his head. “I have to call you Elizabeth?”

“Nah, I’m just seeing who’ll actually do it.” He frowned, and for the first time he looked down at his dress with a tad of doubt. “What’s wrong, don’t you like it?”

“No,” Dave said hurriedly. “It’s not that, I love it.”

Kurt’s eyes went back to David’s, and after a moment, he smiled. “Oh I see. You like it more than you think you should?”

Dave didn’t understand why he felt so panicked. “What? No, I, it’s not-“

The bell rang, cutting his words off. Kurt waved goodbye and twirled around quickly to head to class.

Dave slammed his head against his locker and left it there.

“It couldn’t have gone that shitty.”

He almost jumped at Azimio’s voice. Without lifting his forehead from the cool metal, he turned his head to shoot his best friend a dark glare. “You know for a huge black guy you’re a fucking ninja.”

He beamed with pride. “I know it. Bitches live in fear of my ninja skills. Now what happened with the little princess?”

Dave didn’t get to answer. The clack of boots on tile announced the coming of Santana, who stopped a few feet from them and place a hand on her hip, right above the ruffled skirt of her costume. She ripped the tri-cornered hat from her head, ignoring the locks of hair that flew out of place, and shook it at the two boys like a weapon. “Someone is changing.”

_**Lycra** _

Kurt carefully readjusted the barrettes in his hair. There was a time he’d been sensitive about being compared to a girl, but now… At first the costume had been meant to be a joke, a slap to the face of everyone who made any kind of feminine reference towards him. But he’d had far too much fun trying on outfits. And now, standing before the boy’s bathroom mirror, he had to concede that he made a very attractive woman.

He was so… cute. Adorable even. He twisted his hips a bit just to watch his skirt move. He was aware he shouldn’t be at all this pleased with his appearance, but he was. He felt more beautiful than he was used to feeling.

Just as he was touching up his pale pink lip gloss, a guy came into the restroom. He looked at Kurt, his mouth fell open, and he froze. Kurt met his eyes in the mirror and bit his lip softly, shooting the boy a sexy glare.

The other exhaled softly and then whirled around, running from the bathroom so quickly he almost slammed into Blaine Anderson’s plastic breastplate.

Kurt dissolved into giggles. This was way too much fun. “Oh my gosh, did you see that?”

Blaine didn’t laugh. “Kurt what exactly are you hoping to accomplish through this?”

His eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look at his friend. “Accomplish? Blaine, it’s my costume. I’m a girl. Get it?” He wiggled his hips a bit for emphasis.

Blaine laid his plastic sword across a sink and gripped the edges of the porcelain. “I think I do get it, Kurt. But do you?”

He tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Blaine always had something too-insightful to say. And even when it was completely off base, he put so much thought into it he would almost have you convinced he was right.

Since Kurt said nothing, Blaine went on. “I remember you telling me about the guys you were attracted to before me. Finn and Sam, most notably. Straight men, who rejected you only because you weren’t a girl.”

Kurt could no longer keep from rolling his eyes, so he closed them and leaned back against the sink. “Really now.”

“Yes, really.” Blaine turned to face him. “You’re dressed like that so you can make straight men feel attracted to you. So you can finally have that satisfaction. And I saw the proof when I walked in here. You were so pleased when that guy stared at you like that.”

Kurt pressed a hand to his eyes and sighed. “Blaine, I’m allowed to be happy someone thinks I’m attractive. That doesn’t mean I’m trying to appeal to straight men.”

“Can’t you even see what you’re doing? You’re-“

“Trying to impress David.” Kurt finished, dropping his hand.

Blaine blinked. “Um.”

Kurt nodded and forced an annoyed little smile. “There you go.”

“Karofsky isn’t straight though.”

The obviousness of the statement almost made Kurt laugh. “Ah, yes,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “That does poke a few holes in your theory doesn’t it?”

Blaine blinked again and looked off to the side, then back to Kurt. His face was all lost puppy. “You’re… you’re trying to impress a gay man by dressing like a girl? Isn’t that… just a bit counterproductive?”

“It seems to be working well enough.” Kurt shrugged and turned back to the mirror, straightening his skirt. “Some gay men like this kind of thing. I had a hunch Dave might, so I took the risk. Besides,” He turned sideways, admiring himself with a smile. “I feel pretty.”

“Kurt…” He frowned and walked towards him. “Look, maybe I was wrong about the straight men thing. But I still think you should change.”

“Excuse me?”

He touched a finger to Kurt’s bag. “You and I both know you always keep a backup outfit handy in case something terrible happens to the first one. You say you don’t want to be bullied, but you’ve put a big pink target on your chest. Kurt, you’re basically handing them ammunition to take you down with. The true assholes of this school are not just going to let you get away with this.”

Kurt just looked at him for awhile and then, slowly, he gave a sideways smirk. “You know what, Blainy-kins? You’re absolutely right. It’s crazy for me to be dressed like this in such a hostile environment. I should change into my back-up outfit.”

Blaine smiled in relief. “Oh, good. Kurt, thank you. I’ve been so worried about you. I just want my friend to be safe.”

“I completely understand.” He turned towards one of the stalls. “I’ll be out in just a sec.”

In a few minutes the door swung open again, and Kurt pranced out. Blaine let out a long, deeply annoyed breath. “Kurt what the hell is that? This is not better. This is decidedly worse.”

Kurt simply planted a kiss on his friend’s cheek and bopped out of the bathroom, calling over his shoulder. “Deal with it, I’m fabulous.”

...

Dave tried to ignore Puck babbling on about how beautiful Lauren was. Really, the guy was obsessed. They seemed happy together, but there was only so much he could listen to before he felt nauseous. The fact that they were wearing matching Twilight costumes was bad enough. Puck did not make a good Edward. But the fact that he’d tie himself to that particular piece of unsatisfying literature proved his feelings for her.

Instead Dave tried to actually focus on the English assignment he was supposed to not care about. 

Through Puck’s rant, one word rang clear. “-and then she- woah.”

David looked up just in time to see Kurt walking in through the door.

He had changed outfits.

Oh dear holy sweet fuck, why had he changed outfits?

Kurt hooked his thumb in the fallen lime green bra strap – he didn’t need a bra, this was just fucking cruel – and pulled it up on his shoulder, aligning it under the strap of his low-cut yellow tank top. He touched one finger to the baby-blue barrettes that were now in his hair. But the worst part, the very worst part, he reached down and adjusted the tight, bright red lycra mini skirt.

He was all legs in that outfit, and as he edged past Dave towards his seat, Dave could clearly see the contours of his perfectly shaped ass.

Dave looked over and away, squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling sharply to make up for lost breath.

“Damn, dude. Please tell me you’re hitting that.”

His eyes popped open and he regarded Puck with complete confusion.

Noah shrugged. “What? He’s dressed like a girl. And it’s not gay if I’m just talking about you doin’ it.”

He forced words out, forced them to sound some semblance of normal. “I’m sure the rest of the football team will see that as an entirely valid argument.”

“Whatever man, just…” He snuck a glance at Kurt over his shoulder. “Damn. Come on.”

David smacked the other boy’s arm before he knew what he was doing. “Hey, don’t look at him like that.”

Puck drew back, a bit alarmed. “Like what? You are.”

“No, I’m looking at a guy I really fucking care about. You’re looking at a really disturbing moment of fetish.”

Suddenly, Noah grinned. “Oh I see what this is about. Cool it bro, I’m not moving in on your man.”

“He is not my-“

“Hey David?”

A slender hand fell to his shoulder, and Dave’s eyes followed the arm up to Kurt’s smiling face. “Um, yeah?”

With his other hand, Kurt laid a small folded piece of paper on the desk and then snatched up a spare pencil. He waved the pencil at David. “Can I borrow this? Thanks.”

He turned and hurried away.

With greatest care, like it was a bomb in danger of exploding, Dave opened the note.

I can’t wait to see you tonight. This time you’ll dance with me, won’t you?

Dave smiled. Puck, craning his head to read the note, punched him in the arm encouragingly.

“You say no to that I’m going to have to kick your ass on principal.”

_**Lace** _

He looked around for Kurt, but didn’t see him anywhere. David felt a million times less awkward now that he was at the dance. I mean, he was probably the least stupid looking person here.

As if to prove this point, Tina and Mike ran past him in their Pac-Man and Pinky costumes, screaming “WOKKA WOKKA WOKKA!” over the booming music.

Dave couldn’t stop scanning the crowd. He was getting seriously nervous, but still no sign of Kurt.

Across the dance floor, Santana glared at him. She refused to be convinced that it was impossible for everyone to change costumes for her benefit, so she just danced with Princess Jasmine Brittany and gave him mean looks.

Quinn and Rachel made a not-surprisingly awesome Elphaba and Galinda. Puck just looked like a dumbass, with his hair gelled up into a Cullen-esque mohawk. As Cullen-esque as a mohawk can be, anyway. He dramatically went for Lauren’s neck, and Figgens got to them just in time to prevent an outbreak of vampirism.

Finn strode awkwardly over to stand next to Dave in his cowboy boots and suede hat. He had to yell to be heard over the band. “Hey, have you seen Kurt? I’m worried about him.”

“Worried?” Dave had only been nervous before, not worried. But now, suddenly, he was definitely worried. “Why?”

“You saw the things he was wearing today. I mean yeah, he looked completely awesome. But I was thinking, isn’t that kind of grounds to get your ass kicked?”

Dave felt himself go cold. Quite suddenly, he needed to find Kurt, needed to see him, to know he was okay. He walked away from Finn without another word, into the crowd. His eyes locked onto every face and then let it pass by.

Finally, his eyes met Kurt’s.

Some people had stopped dancing, but even those who didn’t had turned to look. Kurt had only taken a few steps out of the boys’ bathroom, his cheeks turned pinker with every stare he received.

It was just… it was a dress. A gown, really. Fit for a princess. Long and white, it swept the floor as he walked slowly across the gymnasium. The entire expanse of fabric was covered with a thin, delicate layer of shimmering lace. The neckline was straight, and there were no sleeves or straps to break the miles of his collarbone and shoulders. In his hair, a simple thin headband with a white silk bow on the left side.

He looked terrified, but his eyes never left David’s as he made his way through the ocean of his peers.

Rachel leaned in with an encouraging smile to whisper something, and it seemed to give Kurt a little more confidence. He raised his chin and walked a bit faster towards David.

Dave could barely breathe. Kurt looked… He tried not to think it, tried not to say it. But at the exact moment the boy reached him, the words escaped. “You look like a bride.” He froze, realizing how very inappropriate the thought was. But he must have said the right thing, because Kurt’s smile lit up the world, and he threw his arms around David’s neck, clutching him close.

Quickly, he pulled away and composed himself, adjusting the skirt, and looking up at David expectantly. “Well?”

He smiled at the smaller, beautiful, flawless boy. “Kurt Fancy Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson, I’d be honored if you would dance with me.”

Kurt shrugged and looked away. “Nah.” Dave groaned and Kurt immediately grasped his hand. “You know I’m kidding, now come on.”

On the dance floor, the stares of friends and acquaintances faded away. Dave held one hand gingerly on Kurt’s waist, and Kurt laid one hand on his shoulder, and the others they clutched together as they moved in slow, easy circles. 

They weren’t dancing to whatever the music was that was currently playing. All they could hear was the sound of their own hearts beating, and it set the tempo.

David stared into Kurt’s eyes and wondered why he had allowed himself to miss out on this feeling for a year of his life. He had been so scared, too afraid to say the words that needed to be said. But now? All the beauty he could ever want was in his arms. It was his to let go of or hold onto.

He chose to hold on.

Dave unclasped their hands and put both arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in tight while Kurt placed his hand on Dave’s chest and looked up at him questioningly.

The words that he had feared so much came so easily. “Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Girlfriend.” Kurt corrected, trying and failing to restrain his smile. Dave just gave him a look, and Kurt giggled. “Yes, David. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“It’s about damn time.” Azimio twirled by with Mercedes in his arms, both friends giving them cheesy grins.

Kurt’s head fell against David’s chest as they both laughed.

This was perfect.


End file.
